1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dehumidifiers and more particularly to receptacles for collecting the condensate of the dehumidifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dehumidifiers for removing moisture from the air including a removable receptacle for collecting a liquid condensate are known in the art. An example of a dehumidifying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,758. It is known to orient these receptacles so that in response to a build-up of liquid the receptacles actuate a switch that interrupts the operation of the dehumidifier so that the receptacle can be removed and emptied.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,794 which is owned by the assignee of the current invention, provides a dehumidifier receptacle having an integral pivoting support leg. An absent/full switch cooperates with a vertical wall of the receptacle to shut off the dehumidifier depending upon the orientation of the receptacle and amount of liquid it is holding. Due to the construction of the receptacle and absent/full switch, the receptacle must be accurately positioned each time the receptacle is replaced within the dehumidifier in order to allow the receptacle to cooperate with the absent/full switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,800 discloses a dehumidifier receptacle having an integral pivoting support leg. The receptacle cooperates with a shut-off switch actuated by a vertical wall of the receptacle. However, the switch will not sense an absent receptacle. Similarily, U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,335 discloses a low profile condensate receptacle having a unit shut-off switch that is located subjacent to a perimeter edge of the receptacle portion that moves downwardly when full. Again, however, the switch will not sense an absent receptacle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a dehumidifier with a receptacle that is easily positioned within the dehumidifier, that cooperates with a switch to shut off the dehumidifier when the receptacle is full or is absent, and that tolerates a great extent of mispositioning of the receptacle. It would be further advantageous to have such a dehumidifier with a compact low-profile design.